


I came broken

by Lilly_C



Series: Wallpapers and Icons [30]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Episode: s13e02 Bad Pennies, Gen, Season/Series 13, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Julia & Dr Dixon wallpaper with text from Gimme A Minute by PVRIS for personal use only. A download is availablehere.
Relationships: Julia Ogden & Dr Dixon
Series: Wallpapers and Icons [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292717
Kudos: 1





	I came broken

**Author's Note:**

> Julia & Dr Dixon wallpaper with text from Gimme A Minute by PVRIS for personal use only. A download is available [here](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/262627.html).

Reduced size, full size is 1920x1080


End file.
